Wounded Love
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Neji in his anger at the main family,hurts Hinata in an unforgivable way.So why then does she forgive him?Issues arise,and hearts are crossed,as these two are soon forced to realize,not everything is as it seems. Full Summary Inside!


Wounded Love

_**Written by: Akuma-Chibi (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)**_

_Summary – Neji had done something unforgivable. In his anger at the main family, he hurts Hinata in an unforgivable way. So why then...does she forgive him? Issues arise, and hearts are crossed, as these two are soon forced to realize, not everything is as it seems. Schemes of murder, assassination and manipulation unfold and truths are told; how will this love tale end?_

_Anime – Naruto_

_Main Couple – Hinata/Neji_

_Genre – Romance/Angst_

_Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Rape) (Excessive Language)_

**-x-x-x-**

_Beyond the Pale_

**-x-x-x-**

_It happens,_

_Everywhere, it happens..._

_Why should it be any different here?_

_I mean...everyone makes a mistake...even unforgivable ones...but...I don't want to hate him...I don't want that._

_I was weak, that's why._

_I couldn't stop it...because I was weak._

_And he taught me that._

**-x-x-x-**

**(Five Hours Ago)**

**(9:00 P.M)**

Hinata sat across from her father, Neji on her left, Hanabi on her fathers left. They were having a late dinner and, as per usual, it was silent. Well, for the moment.

"Hinata, you have been practicing till early and have been coming home late; this will cease tomorrow. You are the heir of the Hyuuga family, and as such, you need an order of conduct and a proper agenda, no late night sessions."

Hinata held her chopsticks in midair with rice sitting on them. She stared sadly at the sticks before closing her eyes, "Yes father."

"Hanabi, your progress has been increasing fairly well, I'm proud."

The youngest Hyuuga at the table gave a black nod before she continued with her meal.

"Neji, you have been wasting your time training Hinata when you could be training with your team and getting stronger, faster. You won't need to worry any longer over the hindrance, she will be taking etiquette classes and learning her role as an heir starting tomorrow. She will―"

**-CLATTER-**

Hinata stood abruptly and excused herself from dinner with a soft and fragile voice before she left.

"Disrespectful girl,"

Neji looked at the man and glared; the man responsible for every pain he harbored. "I'm done, excuse me."

"Yes, you are excused. Hanabi, you should head to bed too."

"Right father," She placed her bowl down softly and stood straight, bowing to her father before leaving to her own quarter's right behind Neji.

Hiashi heard a knock on the screen behind him and acknowledged the elder who entered.

**-x-x-x-**

Thirty minutes into the night, Neji looked out of his window, staring at the high hung moon that glowed with a seemingly ethereal light.

He hated the main family, hated them all...and he hated himself for fallowing the head of the main family's every order. Watch over their precious heir, train her, spy on the demon fox, watch the dog who likes the main heir, keep the fox away from her and so on and so forth.

He was tired of it! The constant orders; and then telling him he was wasting his time! He already knew this! Why force him to train the worthless girl if the head knew it was a waste of time, effort and energy?!

"..." Everyday he put up with the girls weak jabs and palm attacks; her grace was amazing, but her strength...could she even take on anyone above a C rank...? She was hardly a challenge, Hanabi was more skilled in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu...her Gentle Fist technique was even better...when fighting Hinata...it was like she wasn't even being serious, or trying. It infuriated him! The girl couldn't be _that_ weak!

Neji narrowed his eyes. "No," he said to himself. "No, she isn't that weak...she just doesn't think I'll hurt her, so she doesn't try." He gave a small smirk that vanished only too quickly, as if never there. _"I'll give her a reason to fight me."_

**-x-x-x-**

Hinata sighed, sitting outside beneath a tree; she forced back the tears that threatened to fall. The wind blew fiercely, biting at her soft delicate skin, through the thin fabric of her sleep Yukata. She pulled her knees up to her chin and placed her forehead on them; letting the wind take the heavy troubles that weighed her heart down, away.

Three hours had passed since dinner, and she didn't want to go back inside still; only wanting the cold of the wind to take her, anywhere.

"Hinata," She gasped in surprise, turning to see Neji standing close behind her.

"N-Neji," She let out a breath of relief, turning back to the falling leaves.

Neji remained silent before she heard him step closer.

"D-did you...n-need something?"

"Fight me."

She frowned, "What?" Her surprise was evident in her voice; she stood up and turned in time to have herself pushed up against a tree. "Ah!" She looked at Neji in pure horror and devastation as he stared at her with unadulterated hatred. Stepping back, he got into a fighting stance and she could only stare in fear, her body shaking and trembling at the sight of her cousin.

"You will fight me, if I have to force you to!" He moved so quickly, she had no time to activate her Byakugan. His palm was pressed against her left shoulder and his right hand middle and index finger pushed pressure point after pressure point on her left arm. She flinched at the pain and fell backwards when he pushed her hard and forced her to lose her footing. "Why...why is someone so weak, a main! You aren't worth it!"

"N-Neji..." tears fell from her eyes, and he stopped in his attack. He looked at the fragile heiress, so small and weak in comparison to him. She was beautiful though, with that, he could not lie. She was seventeen now, and had grown beautifully, and her tears only seemed to take away from it. He felt himself compelled to keep the one thing she had for herself safe. The beauty and grace that was her; he got down before her and she sealed her very light lavender eyes shut, turning her head away from him. He watched as every strand of her dark indigo hair seemed to flow with the frightened and swift movement made by his cousin. Her white Yukata had loosened with his physical attack on her being; the collar had slid from the bone of her neck, and just below her shoulder, still high above her elbow though.

"Show me, Hinata, that you are worth the title!" He placed either hand on the sides of her head and forced her back onto the ground as his face got closer to her. She had opened her eyes and seen it, watching as his silvery/white eyes grew closer as she retreated back.

"N-Neji, don't; p-please!"

"I won't stop," He kissed her collar bone and smirked at the feel of her hands trying so hard to push him off of her; the futile shoving almost made him laugh.

"Why...why!?" Her tears fell harder, more profusely then before.

He glared down at her and pulled her headband harshly from her neck, a burn mark forming from the pull of the fabric against her skin. "Because, you have never been forced to cover up your restraints like I have!" His hand moved to the tie around her waist and pulled it loose. "It's because of the main family that my father is dead and yours is alive!" She fought hard to keep her Yukata closed, but he yanked the fabric from her grip and pulled it back so that it wrapped tightly around her hands and fingers. "It's because of the main family that I was marked with the cursed sign of the branch family, and you, were not!" His stare was hard and unrestrained. "I will not forgive them, and I will never forgive you!"

Her eyes widened when he bit hard on her freed breasts and caused teeth imprints to form on the moonlit toned flesh. Her lips parted to release a loud scream when his hand pressed firmly over her mouth.

"You scream, and not only will I be banished, you will be shamed and cast out as well. What would Naruto think," Her eyes widened and she let her head fall to the side as he continued his attack on her body.

He hated her, hated her family, and hated what they represented. He wanted to make her hate herself, he force her to enjoy it.

His tongue flicked her perk nipple, watching it harden at the cool blow of the wind; her gasp was drawn at the feel. His hand moved to the pearl of nerves hidden behind her lower lips, and taking it in-between his two fingers before rubbing it gently. Kissing her on the lips, he drew moans of pleasure from the sin he was forcing her to commit. He hadn't planned for the effects it would have on him though, having overlooked the outcome of his revenge on the undeserving girl.

"_Damn it,"_ he cursed, rubbing his maturity against her inner thigh causing her to shiver and close her eyes, inhaling quickly at the sudden feel of his lower self rubbing against her. She sent silent prayers that he would stop this, but they went unanswered. He felt the wetness that had promptly formed around his fingers at her entrance. "You're soaking," He chuckled before pulling his manhood from his own Yukata and setting it at her entrance.

"N-no...no!" She shook her head in refusal of the situation, tears scattered at the movement until she felt the head at her entrance, her eyes widening.

"It will only hurt for a moment, I promise." He said in a slow husky voice, holding a promise of pleasure deep inside. "Show me how strong a woman you are Hinata, show me!" He pushed his shaft to the hilt and paused for only a couple seconds. She hadn't made a sound; arching her back at the sudden intrusion, she had lost her voice as tears ran from her puffy eyes.

'_No...'_

He began moving at a slow pace and she felt herself responding, moving, and enjoying it.

'_No...'_

Every thrust sent tremors of pleasure down her spine.

'_Stop...'_

Every pull caused an ache in the pit of her belly.

'_Neji...'_

A want for more rose with each of his forceful plunges.

'_Oh god, I'm so sorry...Naruto...'_

Pleasure burned inside with every movement and with every movement she started begging him for more.

"_Faster..." _Her words were hoarse and whispered.

"What was that?" He knew very well what she had asked for.

"_Faster!"_

"Again, I couldn't quite catch that."

She opened her eyes, her cheeks flushed red in pleasured embarrassment, "N-Neji, faster! Please, go faster!"

"Of course, Hinata." He drove faster into her, deeper to her core, each time hitting the entrance to her womb. "You like this, Hinata?"

"Yes, yes!" She could feel herself getting closer to her release.

"Hm," He kept the pace until he released his sperm; watching her shudder as he filled her up. Pulling out after a moment, he fixed his Yukata, released Hinata and moved closer to her; his lips brushing against her ear. _"Hinata,"_ She looked up at him with hazy, innocent, lusty eyes. _"Did you forget who I was?"_ he left with that said. She stared after him, a frown on her lips as she tried to figure out what he meant.

"Forget who..." her eyes widened in horror, _"Oh god,"_ She cried, pulling her robe shut, she forced herself up and made her way to her room as quietly as she could. _'My own cousin...I...I...oh god; what did I do!?'_

"_Naruto..."_

She lay back on her bed and pulled the covers over her; burying her head deep into her pillow, she cried.

'_I'm sorry...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Present)**

**(2:00 A.M)**

Neji wasn't sure why, but he hated...more than the main, more than Hinata...he hated himself. How could he do this...He placed his head against the door of Hinata's, entering her room quietly, he moved over to her bed. She had fallen asleep crying, no doubt because of him. He brushed his hand over her tangled silky hair; he had also caused the tangles. He got down on both his knees and placed his hands over hers, watching the rise and fall of her chest.

"_Hinata, you must hate me now; you will never trust me again..."_ He spoke softly, not wanting to wake her. _"Because I am so blinded by misdirected hatred, I have hurt you."_ He closed his eyes, _"This was not you fate, you've never deserved this. Never..."_

He stood and left the room, unaware of the light lavender eyes that opened at the shut of her door. _"Neji..."_ She cried, turning her head into the pillow, she pounded her fists on the pillow._ 'I don't hate you...I can't...'_ She stared at nothing in particular, really just looking at the wall with a blank look.

**-x-x-x-**

**(One Week Later)**

Hiashi frowned; Hanabi was training with Hinata, but...there was something different about his oldest. She was pulling no punches. She had just hit her younger sister into a tree.

"Hanabi, go inside and rest."

Hanabi pushed herself up and nodded to her father; sparring her sister a glance before leaving to the kitchen for a drink.

"Hinata, I told you not to train anymore, and for this past week, you have been doing the complete opposite, pushing yourself beyond your limits."

"I a-am a Chuunin f-father, I will not q-quit t-training!" The stutter was still there, but her words were unyielding he noticed.

"Then you and I shall train."

She looked surprised but nodded; he focused in on his daughter, not bothering with his Byakugan, and then attacked her. She had very little time to dodge, gracing each of his own hits with one of her own. Hardly any got in, and the few hits she did make contact with were brushed aside and only grazed the chakra gates and pressure points she aimed for.

"You have improved, but you are still weak." He said before knocking her down with a well placed palm, watching her fall to her knees and spit out blood before pushing herself up. "You have little to no strength...but your insistence...your determination...you can continue your training, but I expect a dramatic increase in your skills."

"I u-understand father,"

"I should hope so," He straightened up and walked off, leaving Hinata to practice alone. Unaware of the silver/white eyes watching her every move, over seeing her from the shadows of the trees as she practice.

**-x-x-x-**

**(That Afternoon)**

Hiashi had just gotten out of another meeting with the elders. One giving him...slightly disturbing news.

He watched as Neji entered and sat across from him, his silence was expected.

"Neji, I heard from one of our clan elders that you were seen entering my oldest daughters room at two in the morning a week ago. I wish for you to clarify this for me."

"I did sir,"

Hiashi glared at the younger Hyuuga, "Why,"

"My reasons are my own,"

"Then I will have Yamanaka sent over here to pry your thoughts, but before that..." He pulled Neji's headband off and continued to press hiss fingers hard against the cursed mark, sending wave upon wave of pain through the eighteen year old.

"**AH!"** Neji gritted his teeth and forced himself to remain silent, blood flooded his mouth and forced him into a coughing fit.

"**FATHER!"**

Hinata stood at the door staring in horror at what was happening right before her, **"Stop it father! Stop it!"**

"Hinata, were you aware of his entering your room at two last week?"

"Yes! Two in the morning, he came in to make sure I was okay!"

"Okay? What would be wrong with you?"

Neji felt color drain from his face; Hiashi would kill him when she told him.

"He wanted to make sure I was okay from the events at dinner. I was upset because you wanted me to stop training, and...and he came to check on me. That's all," Hiashi released Neji and the boy fell forward in his now weaken state, falling onto his hands; trembling as he still felt the tingling of the pain run through him.

"Fine, Yamanaka is obviously not needed; you will continue your training with Neji then."

"Ah―"

"Unless...Hinata, there is something you forgot to tell me."

"No, f-father. I'm happy...to be able to t-train with Neji again. Thank you, I won't let you down, neither of you."

"Good," Hiashi dismissed the two and watched them leave.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: First chapter is done! Please regard me kindly, read and review! ^_^''**


End file.
